crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakajima Shinsuke
Nakajima Shinsuke AKA Ammo was the former President of the Kurotaki Alliance and one of the The Four Kings. He later transferred to another prefecture. Picked by King Joe to act as an observer in the battle at Monster's Forest. He was the successor of Bulldog. Even though Nakajima's reign over Kurotaki Alliance was cut short due to moving away, he made quite a name for himself in Toarushi by defeating Kawada 2nd's then Boss Ishikawa, who was also one of the top leaders of the Kurotaki Alliance and said to be second in strength only after Bulldog himself. He then fought and lost to Suzuran's top dog, Bouya Harumichi, which was enough to earn the respect of his peers at Kurotaki. He was the special guest referee of the final battle between Suzuran and Housen. Here he is revealed as an old senior of Kawada 2nd's Sera Naoki. History Elementary School Iwashiro Gunji went to elementary school with Ammo and would get into fights for no reason. On their third year field trip, they went hiking at a place called Mt. Mimyou. There, he happened to found an Ammonite fossil. Nothing like that had been found on the mountain up until then. So he was in the newspaper ''Crows''; Chapter 63, page 10. Then the next day, he was introduced on the school's noon broadcast. The principal asked how he found it, and he said I was pooping. Then I found it. My poo looked like Ammonite too... it was all coiled The whole school was in hysterics. He then became known as Ammonite Shinsuke ''Crows''; Chapter 63, page 11. Banba Mid Nakajima Shinsuke attended Banba Mid in the western district. Katou Hideyoshi, who became top of Kyoka Mid in his second year, took over the central district and then set out to rule of the middle schools. He started by invading the western district. However, he failed the moment he took his first step in the western district to Nakajima Shinsuke. As long as Nakajima Shinsuke standing in the west, Hideyoshi couldn't push forward. Nakajima then graduated and joined Kawada 2nd High. The Kurotaki Alliance Freshman When Nakajima joined Kawada 2nd as a freshman, he took on Ishikawa, who was the head of Kawada 2nd and a lieutenant of The Kurotaki Alliance ''Crows''; Chapter 61, page 51. After Ishikawa's defeat, the Kurotaki Alliance arranged a meeting with him. Before attending the meeting, Nakajima and his 2nd in command, Andou, gather 20 of their men and had them wait outside. If Nakajima believed that the leader of The Kurotaki Alliance was a weak idiot, then they will break the window in the meeting as a signal for the guys to raid the meeting. During the meeting before Bulldog arrives, a fight is about to break out between the Alliance and Nakajima. When Bulldog enters, his presence causes Nakajima to sit down, suprising Andou. Bulldog tells them that he recognizes Nakajima as one of them. He also tells them that Ishikawa recommended him and that he will be the one to carry The Kurotaki on his shoulders ''Crows''; Chapter 62, page 38. After the meeting, Takanashi asks Nakajima and Andou if the 20 guys belong to him. When they reply with a look of fear, Takanashi tells them to not worry as he was the only one to know ''Crows''; Chapter 62, page 43. When Andou asks him hypothetically if they were to try and come in, what would have happened. Takanashi tells them that Chiaki would have caught all those guys before they could do anything ''Crows''; Chapter 62, page 44. This results in Nakajima laughing with joy and accepts the position at The Kurotaki Alliance. While walking with Andou, they discuss how they were surprised neither Hideyoshi or Gunji took the top spot of the freshmen at Suzuran. This concerns Nakajima as someone stronger than both of them is at Suzuran and that those three are together in the same school ''Crows''; Chapter 63, page 33. After Suzuran, Housen and The Front of Armament went to back up P.A.D, both Nakajima and Andou went to spy on the freshmen. Nakajima saw Hideyoshi, Gunji, Yonezaki Takayuki, Masa and for the first time saw Hanazawa Saburou, the one who came out on top of the Suzuran's first years. In Housen's group, he saw King Joe, who Andou says is the strongest among the Housen freshmen. When word got out that King Joe of Housen took out Tsuchiya Yutaka and three others from Kurosaki Industrial, Nakajima meets up with Takanashi Osamu at a cafe, the Kurotaki Alliance hang out spot. Takanashi informs Nakajima that the alliance is going to leave the entire matter up to him and that he can do as he sees fit. Takanashi also informs Nakajima that this is a good opportunity to show the Kurotaki Alliance freshmen that he is the boss as it is inevitable that many of the freshmen will disagree who should be boss. When a meeting was organized for the six heads of the freshmen from the Kurotaki Alliance, Nakajima organized his fellow Kawada 2nd members to wait, for anyone who are planning to ambush the meeting. With his suspicions being correct, a group of the Housen Killer Corps who were planning to ambush the meeting, were repelled from the cafe. When arguing about who told Housen of the meeting, Bandou Juujirou of Takiya Commerce asks Nakajima if Housen planned on taking out Kurotaki, why didn't King Joe join as well. Nakajima tells the fellow freshmen that it isn't about who leaked the meeting place or who sold out Kurotaki, but that it was the entire freshmen who's at fault, as they are supposed to be the foundation of the alliance and yet they are helplessly divided. This was the result of the attack from Housen and it will keep happening if they remain divided. When the others say that they won't follow Nakajima unless he beats them, Nakajima turns away, saying that he doesn't want to beat up guys who will be his comrades from now on. When Nakajima is about to leave, he tells them that if they want to see what he is made of, then they should come with him ''Crows''; Chapter 81, page 36. When they ask if he is going to fight Zetton or King Joe, Nakajima tells them to be quiet and follow him. While walking with him, Tsuchiya Yutaka realizes that they are walking in Suzuran's territory. When Yutaka tells Nakajima that they are heading to Suzuran, Nakajima confirms. When the others look in shock, they realize Nakajima is going to take on Harumichi Bouya. finishes Nakajima|centre]]When the group see Bouya came out of a hole in a wall, Nakajima strikes Bouya, challenging him to a fight. Despite getting knocked down by Bouya, Nakajima gets up and continually strikes back. However, Bouya finishes off Nakajima and beats him. Sophomore In the next year, Shinsuke had to move to another city, his vice-head Bandai Yuujirou took his position but he got into a car accident and couldn't move for five months. The Alliance crumbled after that ''Worst''; Chapter 1, page 16. He was later invited by King Joe to be an observer for the fight between Housen and Suzuran. Senior He was later invited by King Joe to be an observer in the war between Housen and Suzuran ''Worst''; Chapter 15, page 7. Fights * Ammo vs. Ishikawa - Won * Ammo vs. Bouya - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 83, page 36 Gallery Ammo elementary.JPG|Elementary Nakajima Shinsuke 2.png|Senior Ammo Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Nakajima Shinsuke CL.JPG|Nakajima Shin in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:The Kurotaki Alliance Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Kawada 2nd High Category:Crows Respect